Among Legends, are Fairy Tales?
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Kagome is among the Legends, one of the most well-known across the world, but also one of the less believed in. When she finally leaves her home for the first time since 1513, she is scared of what the world has come to, but at the same time excited for this new adventure she got dragged in to. (I do not own either of the franchises, rating for language and situations)
1. Youth

_**Among the Legends, are Fairy Tales?**_

**Anime/ Movie Crossover**

**Pairing:** Kagome (Either Jamie –the human- or Sandman)

**Things to Know:**

Kagome is among the Legends, one of the most well-known across the world, but also one of the less believed in. When she finally leaves her home for the first time since 1513, she is scared of what the world has come to, but at the same time excited for this new adventure she got dragged in to.

**Among the Legends, are Fairy Tales?**

Chap: 1

The water was cold; it rippled from the drops falling into it from the top of the cave, steadily the drops grew in size, and the ripples got bigger. Soon, in the center of the small underground lake started to rise, after it was well enough risen, the drops started to hit that point, and that point grew and made a shape.

After mere moments, the shape looked like the figure of a woman with her head tucked into her chest and hair cascading down her back into water. The figure moved what seemed to be its arm behind its head, like it was stretching. The figure opened its mouth, a strange sound coming out of it, like it was yawning.

The water slowly fell away, but underneath the water was a light blue skinned woman with black hair and blue strands running through her hair, like a waterfall.

She started humming, pushing her wet bangs back and started moving towards the edge of the lake, her hands holding her neck as her elbows covered her bare chest. The closer to the edge of the shallow lake she got, the more of her naked skin was exposed as the water fell off of her.

She was expecting a visitor, one that didn't come around all too often nowadays.

She stood at the edge of the lake, her belly button reflected off the waters as the footsteps echoed.

Finally when the footsteps stopped in front of the entrance of the lake did her eyes finally open. The entrance of the cave was lit up with glowing yellow sand that reflected off of her deep blue eyes that resembled marbles.

"Hello Sandman." The woman smiled. The small man smiled as well, moving some of his sand to rest against the woman's chest. She gave a soft laugh and smiled, removing her arms. "Thank you, how have you been? Finally coming to visit me, huh? I feel so honored, a Guardian coming to visit little old me."

She walked further to the edge of the lake, and more of the man's golden sand came to wrap around her waist and acted as shorts. She smiled more at him and when her bare feet finally touched the damp earth did she lower to her knees and extend her arms to him.

The Sandman happily accepted the hug, little hearts floating over his head. When the woman pulled away did a light bulb shift over his head then he pointed towards the entrance. She looked up and was amazed to see other Guardians making their way in to visit her.

"More Guardians? I'm honored."

She stood up straight, her chin tilted up.

"Hello North."

"Hello to you too, Youth." She gave a small, mocking smile at this and nodded to Tooth who hovered close to North.

"Tooth. Pleasure as well."

"Always, Youth."

"Bunnymund." She greeted, he nodded his furry head.

"Likewise."

"Ok, ok. Who is this chick?" Jack asked the others, pointing at her. The woman's eyes widened as she crossed her arms.

"Jack, that be the protector of the Fountain of Youth, you show yer respect for 'er." Bunnymund said. Sandman nodded in agreement.

"Jack Frost, I've heard stories about you." The woman said, walking up to the youngest Guardian. Jack gave the woman a critical eye as he looked her up and down.

"You have? And who might you be?"

The woman smirked slightly, squeezing the water out of her hair. The others watched in fascination as the water moved on its own and ran right back into the lake.

"Protector of the Fountain of Youth, one of the most sought out places in the world. Well, was anyways." She flicked water off her hand back into the lake.

"You haven't moved since the 1500's, am I right?" Jack asked, smirking slightly. She gave him a pointed look.

"I have not. What information are you looking for, boy? When I died? How I died? How became a Legend?" She placed her hands on her hips as she glared up at him. Jack opened his mouth to respond but got pulled to the side by North, who smiled sheepishly.

"No, no. That wasn't it at all, Youth! We swear! We were just wondering…. Ifyou'dcomebackwithus" He said quickly. The woman blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Tooth sighed and pushed North and Jack out of the way.

"We were wondering if you'd be kind enough to come with us for a little while, that's all." Tooth laughed lamely and blushed under the older woman's gaze.

"Me? Come with you all? But why?"

"You 'eard of the Grim Reaper, hadn't ya?" Bunnymund asked, his nose twitching.

"Of course I have, why?" The woman was confused; he was one of the most scariest of all Legends but the one hardly believed in.

"'Cuz he and Pitch Black are starting to work together, and last time we barely beat Pitch as was, but now this is worse." Jack finally spoke up, getting out of North's grip. The woman's eyes snapped to his and she frowned, her brows creasing.

The water from the lake washed forward and wrapped around her ankles and slid up her legs to grab her wrists.

Everyone stood back and away from the water as it moved on its own; Youth looked down at the water and sighed, shaking her head.

"The lake… North, Sandman, you two both know when it's right, it saved your bum's twice each." Sandman looked sheepish as his head tilted toward his chest, and North scratched his beard.

"Da', I remember something like tat happen' to me a while 'go." North mumbled, eyeing the water that didn't want it's protector to leave. Sandman nodded in agreement with North.

"Besides, why do you guy's even need me?" She asked crossing her arms. Sandman moved his sand from about the room, making a giant orb in the middle of the lake. The water moved away from it, creating a circular dry spot bigger than the orb if it fell.

"What is this supposed to be?" She asked, looking at the Sandman, he shook his head and sand moved from the orb, eventually creating floating continents in the middle of the lake.

"The world?" She asked, turning her back to the group and walked back into the water. Slowly her body began to be enveloped by the water and soon her entire form turned to water and splashed down. The extra sand moved away from the water so it wouldn't get too wet and curled around Sandman's feet.

"Woah! Where'd she go?" Jack asked, Tooth and Bunnymund were surprised as well.

"Don't you worry, she's in the water." North mumbled, coming up behind the three as they watched the earth in the middle of the lake. Water rose again and shot at the orb, as it flew towards the orb Youth started to appear from it again. It stopped just as she got close to the orb. She studied the moving sand with wide eyes, reaching out to touch it but pulled her hand back.

Sandman slowly nodded to Jack, who nodded back and aimed his staff at the sand earth, he froze it and the earth stopped moving. Youth's eyes widened as she moved away from it. The water retreated down and left Youth in the air.

She blinked and fell to the water below, which came up and enveloped her as she fell and smoothed back out, rippling and lapping at the edges of the cave.

"What does this mean?" Youth asked, coming of the water towards them again, her chest and other private parts exposed as she walked quickly towards them. All the males blushed and Tooth averted her eyes, Sandman quickly commanded his sand to cover her.

"Ahem. Wut it means is that Pitch and Grim are planning on making everyone's life miserable. Pitch just wanted to be believed in, but we took that away from 'im. Grim found out how close to victory Pitch was and now they're both working together to destroy towns, make the sky dark, and not only effect children, but the adults as well…" Bunnymund explained, his sentence trailing off.

"Youth, Pitch was gentler with his ways, Grim- He's just… He's just cruel, mean, rude, and a sadistic bastard." Tooth said her fist clenching. Eyes widened as they looked at Tooth, she blushed and looked around her. "What?"

"Tooth… You curse?" Jack was impressed; he never heard such language from her. Neither have any of the others according to their reactions.

"Well, what can I help you with? What can my water and I possibly do?"

"Youth…. Grim knows you, _personally_." Tooth said. Youth's eyes widened and her fists clenched.

"Naraku…" She hissed the name, one she knew from her life, from her past. The one who killed her.

"Say no more, I'm in." Youth said, popping her knuckles as the water rose up to touch the ceiling of the cave and came crashing down. Sandman's eyes widened and he retreaded his sand, making a small cloud and rising to the top of the cave, Tooth followed after him.

Jack, and Bunnymund were blushing and trying to avoid staring at Youth's naked body, North covered his blue eyes, but in doing so they all got drenched in the water.

"Sorry! I don't always control it!" Youth's voice rang out as the water slipped back into the lake and she was nowhere to be seen.

Jack was coughing water out of his lungs like Bunnymund and North; all three were drenched to the bone.

"Oh my god." Jack gasped, looking at the water as he panted for air.

"I know right, Mate?" Bunnymund said, ringing the water out of his ears.

"You both-" North coughed. "-Are despicable."

Jack laughed, standing up with the help of his staff as he showed off his snow white toothy grin.

"I hold record on your naughty list, remember?" His smirk was to die for. Tooth swooned along with a few of her fairies next to Sandman on his cloud. He rolled his eyes and looked down at the water with fondness as it started to glow.


	2. Pasts

_**Among the Legends, are Fairy Tales?**_

**Anime/ Movie Crossover**

**Pairing:** Kagome (Either Jamie –the human- or Sandman)

_**I do NOT OWN InuYasha or Rise of the Guardians, I only the story idea, thank you.**_

**Things to Know:**

Kagome is among the Legends, one of the most well-known across the world, but also one of the less believed in. When she finally leaves her home for the first time since 1513, she is scared of what the world has come to, but at the same time excited for this new adventure she got dragged in to.

**Among the Legends, are Fairy Tales?**

Chap 2:

They were…. Surprised, Sandy most of all considering since he hasn't seen her out of the cave in centuries. But when Youth sealed the cave up in the rocky cliffs, her black and blue hair dried and curled in its natural form and a modest sky blue sundress covering her light blue skin body from the ever present eyes of the males around her.

She turned from the small ledge on the cliff, smiling at the sand cloud the Sandman had made for her.

"Oh, Sandy. You shouldn't have." She smiled, getting on the small cloud. The small man smiled and the cloud moved towards him. Youth sat down next to Sandy and Jack sat on the cloud on the other side of Sandy.

"Hey, Youth. I was wondering- do you remember who you were before you became a Legend?" Jack asked, looking at the woman. She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Yes, I remember quite well who I was and what I did before I died, Jack." Youth said, eyeing the teenaged man on the other side of Sandy.

"Oh cool, does the Fountain of Youth keep you looking like you're in your twenties?" Jack asked, laying back on the sand cloud as the Sandman rolled his eyes and flew over the trees to the meeting point that the other Guardians agreed on.

Youth sighed.

"Yes Jack."

"Cool, who were you in your past life?"

"I was a Japanese woman who came to the New World with my… _Fiancé._" Her nose crinkled slightly as she said it so the word sounded weird. "Anyways, my name was Kagome Higurashi, but this was a long time ago… Jack, what year is it?" Youth, now identified as Kagome, asked.

"Umm…. Sandy, help me out here?" Jack asked, the Sandman nodded and the year showed over his head.

Kagome's eyes widened and she stayed silent, chewing on her bottom lip as part of her dress started to shrink around the edges. The water curled down her arms and twisted around her fingers, sitting there for a moment before the water retreated back into the dress. The dress rippled for a moment before smoothing back out into material.

Jack watched this with fascination and sat back up.

"Kagome-"

"I'm not Kagome anymore, I go by Youth now."

"Can I still call you Kagome? 'Cuz you know, Youth and Tooth rhyme." Jack pointed out, Kagome sighed and pushed a lock of her hair back and out of her face.

"Yes, I suppose that's fine."

"Great! Anyways, is this why no one can find the Fountain of Youth? Because it's hidden underground and the access to it is in the cliff? And because even though as big as the fountain is most of the water changed into a material for your dress?" Jack lay on his stomach behind Sandy, his staff next to him as he propped his chin in his hands.

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Actually yes, that's mainly why no one can find it." Kagome agreed. Sandy shook his head and smiled, enjoying the ride above the clouds at a leisurely pace.

"When was the first time someone saw you?" Jack asked, Kagome turned her attention away from him, instead looking down at the gaps in the clouds.

"It was in 1513, a Spanish man who was hell bent on finding the fountain, I had been out of the cave for only three days, and as I was heading back- he saw me.

He wondered how come I barely wore clothes, and hoe come my skin was light blue and why my eyes were such a strange color. I don't know how, but I could understand him. I could understand any language I came across.

He followed me to the cliff, I didn't know he was at the time, and when he saw that I was already on the face of the cliff, getting ready to open the entrance- He called some men, and told them to capture me. By that point in time I-I jumped."

Sandy gave a sympathetic glance at the woman next to him and sat down; he patted the girls hand before smiling at her. Kagome gave a weak smile back, enjoying the company she had.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that must've been terrifying for you." Jack said. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, it was. And off of that the lake- it told me Humans were bad, but I knew that couldn't have been right. Until another man came, he found the cave, he got inside the cave, and he drank from the water."

"Is this man still alive?"

Kagome bit her lip and nodded, but shook her head soon after.

"He defied the natural cycle and paid the price for it, he wanted to live forever and that's just what he's doing now, living forever. Living forever as the very thing he was trying to escape, Death."

"Wait, you mean…"

"The man who came into MY cave and drank from MY Fountain is now the Grim Reaper; he is a Japanese man as well who I knew personally…. His name is Naraku and he is the essence of Evil. He got reincarnated, strangely enough into the same looking man he used to be and even kept his original name, Onigumo." Kagome shivered, hating the memory.

Jack kept quiet for a while on that subject.

"So… how come you can remember your past when the others couldn't?" Jack finally asked, Sandman nodded as well, wanting to know the answer.

"I fell in the Fountain from above when I was 23 years old and my Fiancé and I were hiking out here with a group. But since I fell into the Fountain at age 23, I drowned at age 23 in a fountain that preserves the body forever along with its memories. The fountain preserves and that's what it did for me. I woke up who knows how much later and… I was the water." Kagome shrugged.

Jack nodded, a similar thing happening to him, just not him being a part of the water, drowning at 23, and remembering his past. But other than that it was similar.

Sandy could feel the dark aura Kagome was giving off and scooped some of the sand off of the cloud and sprinkled it on her head. Kagome gave the Sandman a grateful smile before laying back and falling asleep with two people dancing above her head, a figure of a woman in a long ball gown and a man with his long hair tied back at the nape of his neck in a tuxedo.

"It looks like they're doing the Waltz." Jack said, looking at the dream. Sandman nodded, feeling something in his chest seeming to break as he realized that Kagome's heart still missed her Fiancé. He gave a silent sigh and knocked Jack out as well with more sand.

He straightened up and flew the cloud even further away from the coast, the woman curled up next to him as her dream changed from the two people dancing to her swimming endlessly.

_"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming._" Sandy thought in his head from a child's dream a while ago that was based off of a movie of some sorts.

He shrugged, not really interested in it.

Jacks dream was him and a now grown up Jamie playing a snowball fight in the snow, and Kagome's dream changed again where he (Sandman was very surprised when he saw this) and Kagome where hugging!

He gave a soft smile to the woman and patted her soft hair, flying even higher above the clouds.


End file.
